The First and Only
by Burning Fate
Summary: Dr. Nefario creates a new ray gun, but has no idea what to make it into until a seventeen year old girl gives him an idea. But, if new weapons are made, a scientist needs to have a guinea pig along with it! Nefario knows that if he would test the weapon on the girls or Lucy, Gru would have his throat in his hands.
1. Serenity

The day was young, flowers bordered the streets and a parade was trudging down the town. A woman with a red coat, white and black striped scarf, skinny blue jeans, tall back boots and long light brown hair ran through the roaring crowd of people, fathers throwing their children over their shoulders so they could see. The sound of drum rims clicking bounced against her eardrums and she knew that the town's marching band was coming through next.

"Mr. Gru! Mr. Gru! Look at that one!" A little girl yelled, pointing at the member who lead the band in.

"Yes Agnes. Dhat ees dhe drum major."

"But he's not playing the drums." The girl stopped and pushed through the crowd in front of her to get to the street. Across from her stood Gru, Lucy, and Nefario with the three girls, along with a couple of minions; Kevin and Bob also enjoyed going and watching parades with the girls.

"Hey! Hey Gru!" The girl yelled, pulling a hand out of the crowd and waving at him. But Gru didn't see her. Nefario looked around, watching the band and saw the ravenous waving hand across from them. He placed a hand on his goggles and situated them, squinting his eyes a bit to see who it was.

"Ay, Gru. Isn't that Serenity over there?" Nefario asked, patting Gru on the back. Hearing her name, Kevin and Bob also looked across the street, standing on the tips of their toes. But they couldn't see.

"Eh, Bob. Malucka nuta." Kevin said, pointing down at the ground.

"Okay." Bob said and stuck out his hand for Kevin to step on and pushed him onto his head. Kevin stood on Bob, holding a hand over his squinted eyes and seeing Serenity.

"Oh! Si, Si! Seren!" Kevin yelled, waving back. But Bob started to jump with joy and Kevin fell off of him.

"Ah! Bob!" Kevin yelled at him, Bob cowering shyly. Gru finally saw her too and waved at her.

"Eh eet's Serenity! Agnes, look who eet ees!" Serenity saw that Gru and the others saw her and she wanted to run across the street to them. So she watched as the band came closer and closer. She thought that she would have enough time to run over to the other side, so she took a step into the street. But the band marched forward fast and she was soon surrounded by the loud, but harmonious, music they played.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized, pushing through clarinets and trumpets and flutes. But she accidentally tripped someone, them almost falling, but coming back up and shoving her at the drum major. Serenity had grabbed the jacket of his uniform, catching herself before she fell over, causing the drum major to spin. He fell to the ground, Serenity catching his staff and walking in front of the parade.

"Whoops! Sorry!" She called as some of the crowd members got him off of the side of the street, head spinning as he shook his fist. Serenity ran over to Gru and the others, laughing nervously as she scratched the back of her head. Then she felt something grab at her legs and she looked down to see Kevin in his golfers outfit hugging her left leg and Bob in with a wig on, since he was bald, hugging her right.

"Aw. Hey you two." She said, getting down, picking both of them up.

"Serenity! You should be more careful!" Nefario said, poking her in the face.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine!" Gru looked over to her, then looked at Lucy who shrugged. After the band left down the street, the parade was soon over, and the girls had collected three full bags of candy.

"Well, come on gorls. Eet's time to go home now." The girls sighed, along with the minions. Serenity put the two of them down and Lucy grabbed Agnes's hand and they all walked back to the Gru family household. As they walked in through the front door, Kevin yelled for Stuart, telling him that Serenity had came home with them. Stuart ran out of the kitchen, arms in front of him as he cheered. Serenity stood by the door and Gru closed it. She let out her arms and Stuart jumped into them, rubbing his head into her chest as Serenity held him.

"Stuart! Gosh, you missed me enough?" She asked, Stuart continuing to snuggle into her. Serenity looked up, noticing that Dr. Nefario had disappeared to somewhere.

"Hey Gru. Where'd Nefario go?" She asked.

"Probably down to dhe lab." Serenity held Stuart and Bob and Kevin also followed her as she walked into the living room and sat in Gru's rhinoceros chair, smacking the red button and lowering the cannon shoot over her as the chair rolled to the center of the room

"Kevin, Bob. Come on." Serenity said, the minions walking over. Bob tried to jump in, but couldn't. At first Kevin laughed, but then he pushed him up, jumping in behind him. The canon shoot took them down into the lab, all of the minions working on separate things. Dr. Nefario and Tim, a tall, bald minion dressed as a father with a lab coat on, worked on a weird looking red and blue ray gun.

"Hey, Nefario." Serenity called as the door slid open and the minions jumped out. Tim heard her and smiled, keeping his cool unlike all of the other minions would have, and waved. Nefario accidently slapped him in the face, reaching to get a different tool, which Tim then handed to him. Serenity ran to Tim, seeing him rub the side of his face where he had been hit and started massaging the spot lightly. She looked over to Nefario as he beat something into the invention.

"What's that supposed to be?" Serenity asked, Tim sitting on the tall stool as she stroked the side of his face gently. Nefario stood straight, back crackling as he arched forward a moment. He then grabbed a cloth and wiped away at his black gloves.

"Well," he said looking to her, and then back to the gun, "I'm not too sure at the moment. But I'll end up making it into somethin', I'm sure." Tim got to the point where he started to snore and Serenity looked down at him, seeing that he was sleeping. She poked his side, and Tim jumped up, looking around frantically.

"Heheh." She giggled, Tim looking up at her and couldn't help but to smile. But as she stared at Tim, his beard and father suit making her wonder, she thought of something.

"Hey Doc? Are there any….female minions?" Serenity asked. Nefario let out a harsh laugh.

"Well of cour-! …Uh….. I-I don't know… Maybe? Hm…. Tim?" Hearing his name, Tim looked up at the two humans who looked down on him, waiting for an answer, but they only got a blink. Tim scratched the back of his head and cocked a pronounced eyebrow as he thought too.

"Eh. Pfft!" He shrugged.

"Guess not." Nefario shrugged to Serenity, who then shrugged back.

"That's weird. I wonder how there are so many of them then." Serenity said, scratching her cheek.

"It'd be interesting to see a female minion…. Wouldn't it?" Nefario asked, scaling up and down Serenity's figure, eyes hiding behind the dark lenses of his goggles.

"Yeah. And I bet she would be so cute! But not as cute as MY minions! Bob, Kevin, Stuart! Where'd you guys go?" Serenity turned and walked away, looking for her adopted minions, leaving Nefario to think. Tim looked at the old man's face, grazed with a smirk. He knew that the old scientist was planning something, and the way he watched Serenity walk away gave Tim the hint that it had to do with her.


	2. Forceful Turning

Serenity asked to spend the night in her usual guest room in the Gru house, Gru and Lucy saying yes as the minions and the girls begged to say so. She went upstairs, into the spare room with a bed, dresser and a window.

"Man, I really need to decorate this room; especially since I stay here almost all of the time." Serenity told herself as she looked around at the black walls of the room and the metal medieval ceiling fan. She looked down at the fancy bed with its dark red blankets and big pillows in golden silky cases.

"Well, at least I fixed up the bed to my liking." As she jumped up onto her bed, spreading out and crossing her arms behind her head, Serenity looked to the one window in the room. The light of the moon shone into the room, spreading over the bed and leaving the other side of the room completely dark. Serenity shivered as a bat flew by, casting a fast shadow past her.

"Curtains. Need to get curtains." She said, then sat up in her bed, leaning over and grabbing the knob of one of the dresser jurors to pull it open. Searching around with her hand, she found a magazine; one of her favorites. She pulled out a flashlight from another juror and opened up the magazine, titled 'Scare Daily', and flicked on the flashlight to read.

Little footsteps hurrying up the stairs made her jump up, twisting the flashlight at the rail that stood in between the room and the stair case.

"Monsters!" Serenity quickly reached into the bottom juror of her dresser to pull out a katana.

"Bring iiiiiit!" She yelled, standing up on the bed, shaking her magazine back and forth in the air and holding the Japanese sword in front of her. Holding the flashlight in her mouth, a shadow was cast as the thing continued up the stairs. But then the footsteps stopped.

"Bel-?"

"RAAAH!" Serenity screamed, jumping from her bed to the front of the stair case. But then she saw that what she heard wasn't any monster; it was Stuart, Bob, and Kevin.

"Oh, hey guys. Uh," she looked at the magazine that she had dropped at the foot of her bed, "I should really stop reading that series…but it's too good."

"Nac ew peels ni ereh?" Stuart asked, cheeks a faint pink. Serenity looked down at her three minions as they waited for her answer.

"Sure you can. Anytime you want too." She added. Stuart, Bob and Kevin cheered, running in and jumping up into her bed. Kevin, being curious, saw the half opened magazine lying on the bed and picked it up. He read through the first page, looking at the horrific images that presented each short horror story. But when he got to the second page, he screamed and threw the magazine at the pillows. Serenity turned her attention away from Bob and Stuart to check on Kevin.

"Kevin, what is it?" She asked, but Kevin only let out scared whimpers. Serenity picked him up and sat in the bed with him, Stuart and Bob scooting to their side. She picked up the magazine and sat it on top of her dresser.

"Kevin, what did I tell you about reading those?" Serenity asked, but was only answered by a slight tremor that came from the scared minion. She looked to Bob.

"What should I do?" she asked, Bob tapping at his chin as he thought.

"Aha!" He gasped. "Llet su a yrots! A yppah eno!" Stuart happily agreed.

"Hm….. Let me think of a good one." Serenity said as she stroked over Kevin's golf cap. As she thought back to what stories her mother told her when she was scared, she came to notice that she couldn't remember any! She thought back to the night when she sat outside of the girls' room, listening to Gru read them the story about the three sleepy kittens. Serenity smirked as she came up with a fun idea.

"I'll tell you the story about the three little minions!" Serenity smiled, Stuart and Bob coming closer to her.

"Three little minions went out to play, on a bright and sunny, happy day! One was named Kevin," hearing his name, Kevin cheered and pointed at himself, "Stuart," hearing his name he gasped and a big smile came over his face. Bob looked around as if to find his name somewhere, and then looked up to Serenity.

"And, Bob!"

"Yay!" He yelled.

"They were so happy that they had forgot to do there job! Then came along there boss, Mr. Gru, hands on his sides as he began to….brew! The anger in his eyes sent a scare, the minions shivered and Bob grew hair!" Bob started to rub his bald head and chuckled.

"They all huddled together as their boss came down, with a scary, angry looking frown.

'What do you tink you are doing out here?' he asked. 'You should be doing your jobs like I asked!' The minions all sighed and hung their heads, but then Kevin said, 'but we just got out of bed!' So then Gru sighed and then he laughed. 'Fine,' he said, 'but get to waking up fully fast!' He went in the house and cooked the girls breakfast, while outside came a girl minion, her laughing infectious. Bob pointed frantically, yelling, 'look, look who's near!' When Kevin saw who it was he yelled, 'Serenity's here!'" All of the minions looked up at Serenity as she threw an arm into the arm.

"What?" She asked, looking at Bob.

"Er'ouy ton a noinim." He answered.

"Bob, it's a story. Of course I'm not a minion!" She giggled. Bob's expression turned sad, but then Stuart playfully punched his arm and he laughed.

"Hearing her name she ran to her friends. They laughed and played until the end. For Gru came out moments later, to find the female minion work hater. 'Seren,' he said, 'now's not de time, to be playing with de boys is a crime!'

'What?' she asked, and Gru answered fast. 'De boys need to finish their jobs! All three of dem have lots to do! Well, except for Bob.' Serenity looked at the sad minions and pursed her lips, then she took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. 'Fine,' she said with no real sense of worry, 'but I'll work along side them and we'll be done, no hurry!' Gru thought for a while, then smiled and said, 'fine. But remember, the work must all be done or else there is no more playing or fun.' The minions cheered and got their work done fast, then ran back outside to play more at last. The end!" Serenity said, but got no cheers or applause. She looked down at her minions, seeing that Kevin had fallen asleep, cuddled into her long jacket that tucked over into her lap, and Stuart and Bob had fallen asleep back to back. For a while, Serenity could do nothing but stare at them, but then Bob started to stir, and Stuart fell sideways, head falling onto Serenity's leg. The thud woke him and he pushed off of her, rubbing the side of his head.

"Eh, meh booboo!" Stuart whined. Serenity cooed and picked both he and Kevin up, getting up off of her bed to walk near the window as she cradled them in her arms and started to hum a lullaby for little Stuart. He looked up at her with his one eye, feeling heavy and soon he fell back to sleep. Serenity walked back to her bed and pulled at her covers with her big boot, pushing them back and over Bob. She then laid both Stuart and Kevin in the bed, up against the pillows. As she pulled the covers over them, she heard Bob loudly yawn and looked his way, reaching to pick him up. But before she could grab him, he rolled over and fell off of the bed, hitting the floor hard.

Serenity gasped, leaning over the bed expecting to see Bob awake and crying, but surprisingly, he was still asleep! Either he was a heavy sleeper, or the hit had been so hard that it knocked him out cold! Serenity let out a sigh of relief, a hand to her chest, then leant over to pick up the plump, bald minion lying on the cold gray wooden floor.

She placed him beside Kevin, pulling the blanket over him and tucking him in.

Serenity backed away, looking at her minions as they sound fully slept, cuddled next to each other. She wished that she had a camera to take a picture. The door down the stairs leading to her room creaked open slightly, her eyes darting to see the light that came through from the living room.

"Serenity," called Dr. Nefario, "by chance, are you still awake?" Serenity walked to the stairs, standing at the top as Nefario opened the door wide, letting go and crossing his arms behind his back.

"What is it Doctor?" She asked.

"Remember that ray gun I was making?" He asked, Serenity nodding.

"I've finally came up with a use for it." Serenity's blue eyes lit up.

"Wow, really? What's it do?" She asked, impatiently waiting to hear what it was.

"It-."

"What's it do?"

"I-."

"Does it shoot out popsicles?"

"What it does-."

"It disintegrates the world's nerds!?" Serenity had run down the stairs, now standing jittery and bubbly in front of the old scientist as he didn't reply.

"Are you going to be qui-?"

"Yes!" Serenity quickly answered, interrupting him once again. Nefario took a deep breath in and cocked a wrinkled, white and gray eyebrow at her, Serenity holding her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

'She's got the excitement of a minion.' He thought to himself, turning around and waving for her to follow him. As they walked down the stairs leading to the lab, Serenity looked around seeing that the lab was empty, meaning that the minions jobs were done for the day and they had all went to their rooms and to bed. As they entered Nefario's laboratory, he went and picked up the ray gun.

"So what _does_ that thing do?" Serenity asked, jumping into a bright red chair that spun around.

"Well, that's the thing. I haven't really been able to test it because I haven't had a guinea pig to do it on. So," Nefario turned, pointing the ray gun at Serenity. She jumped back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! W-Wait!" She yelled. Tim was nearby going through a filing cabinet and had heard Serenity's shrieks. He threw down some files and ran to the laboratory. Peaking inside, he saw Nefario pointing the gun at Serenity, who had backed into a corner.

"Huh?" He said, looking back and forth.

"If you don't know that it'll work, then don't use it on me!" Serenity yelled, waving her hands in front of her.

"That's the thing though! I couldn't test it on the minions because they're all male! So maybe a female human will work. And anyway, I can't test it out on Lucy or the girls. Gru would kill me you know!" The guns tip started to spin and glowed purple as Nefario held down the trigger to load it.

"Wa-!" But before she could yell for him to stop, Serenity was shot by a massive ray of purple. Tim was blown back by the action, pushing away from the door frame and slamming his back against the wall. Nefario turned off the gun and watched as Serenity fell to the floor, engulfed in the purple glow. Tim looked back around and saw that Serenity was starting to get smaller. He rubbed his eyes, not sure if he was just hallucinating, and looked back. He wasn't.

"It works!" Nefario yelled. On the floor laid the world's first female minion.


End file.
